jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park III: Park Builder
Jurassic Park 3: Park Builder is a GameBoy Advanced game released in 2001. The game is similar to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, but you can make more dinosaurs in the game. The game is rated "E" for everyone. The cover for Jurassic Park III: Park Builder About the Game “Clearly, the folks who built the original park were guilty of a few oversights. Think you can do any better? Try your hand at plotting out all of the details of the creation and management of a dinosaur park in JURASSIC PARK III: Park Builder. A strategy-simulation title of the highest caliber, the game leaves you in charge of 100 dinosaur species, you have the task of placing them and maintaining their health. Of course, there's also the matter of the restaurants, shops, rides, and other attractions. If the park you create is too boring, poorly maintained, or excessively expensive, no one will show up, so you'd better use some seriously discerning judgment. In addition to managing the park, you'll have to pick up DNA strands from throughout the park to create new dinosaurs to keep the people coming back. Does it sound like too much to handle? Just wait until one of your prehistoric pals escapes on opening day…” Dinosaur list Carnivore Ones 001.Eoraptor 007.Coelophysis 013.Irritator 015.Baryonyx 021.Mini. Tyrannosaurus 022.Avimimus 023.Unenlagia 024.Ornitholestes 026.Compsognathus 027.Sinosauropteryx 028.Gallimimus 029.Ornithomimus 030.Struthiomimus 031.Dromiceiomimus 032. Pelecanimimus 033. Mononychus 037. Oviraptor 038. Conchoraptor 039. Troodon 105. Dimorphodon 107. Anurognathus 111. Pterodaustro 115. Archaeopteryx 116. Plesiosaurus 120. Pachypleurosaurus 124. Eurhinosaurus 125. Ichthyosaurus 129. Terataspis 130. Mesolimulus 131. Pachydiscus 132. Macropoma 133. Elginia 134. Archelon 135. Kuehneosaurus 136. Dinilysia 137. Pterygotus 138. Meganeura 139. Dimetrodon 140. Diplocaulus Carnivore Twos 002. Herrerasaurus 003. Carnotaurus 004. Masiakasaurus 005. Majungatholus 006. Ceratosaurus 008. Dilophosaurus 010. Monolophosaurus 016. Megalosaurus 025. Coelurus 040. Velociraptor M 041. Velociraptor F 042. Deinonychus 043. Utahraptor 106. Rhamphorhynchus 108. Pterodactylus 109. Anhanguera 110. Dsungaripterus 117. Cryptoclidus 121. Pistosaurus 128. Clidastes Carnivore Threes 009. Allosaurus 011. Giganotosaurus 012. Acrocanthosaurus 014. Spinosaurus 017. Yangchuanosaurus 018. Albertosaurus 019. Tarbosaurus 020. Tyrannosaurus 112. Quetzalcoatlus 113. Pteranodon 114. Giant Pteranodon 118. Kronosaurus 119. Elasmosaurus 122. Cymbospondylus 123. Shonisaurus 126. Mosasaurus 127. Tylosaurus Herbivore Ones 034. Segnosaurus 036. Beipiaosaurus 059. Lesothosaurus 061. Minmi 063. Mini. Stegosaurus 074. Hypsilophodon 075. Othnielia 076. Muttaburrasaurus 077. Heterodontosaurus 079. Ouranosaurus 080. Altirhinus 087. Nipponosaurus 090. Stygimoloch 091. Stegoceras 095. Psittacosaurus Herbivore Twos 035. Therizinosaurus 044. Anchisaurus 045. Plateosaurus 046. Massospondylus 047. Camarasaurus 048. Cetiosaurus 049. Amargasaurus 050. Saltasaurus 051. Shunosaurus 053. Diplodocus 060. Scelidosaurus 065. Wuerhosaurus 067. Yingshanosaurus 069. Polacanthus 070. Nodosaurus 071. Saichania 072. Ankylosaurus 078. Iguanodon 081. Camptosaurus 082. Edmontosaurus 083. Hadrosaurus 084. Parasaurolophus 085. Maiasaura 086. Corythosaurus 092. Pachycephalosaurus 093. Homalocephale 094. Goyocephale 096. Protoceratops 097. Chasmosaurus 098. Styracosaurus 099. Centrosaurus Herbivore Threes 052. Apatosaurus 054. Supersaurus 055. Seismosaurus 056. Barosaurus 057. Brachiosaurus 058. Mamenchisaurus 062. Stegosaurus 064. Kentrosaurus 066. Tuojiangosaurus 068. Edmontonia 073. Euoplocephalus 088. Hypacrosaurus 089. Lambeosaurus 100. Torosaurus 101. Triceratops 102. Triceratops Lhorn 103. Pachyrhinosaurus 104. Pentaceratops Category:Video Games